


Informal Royalty

by DreamyDorkFace



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Babybones (Undertale), Cats, Chara and Frisk Share a Body, Dark Magic, Death, F/M, Family Loss, Fanfiction, Feels, Female Frisk, Inspired By Undertale, Mt. Ebott, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Princess - Freeform, Racism, Royalty, Sans Boss Battle, Sans Has Issues, Sans Has Night Terrors, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans Remembers Resets, main character is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyDorkFace/pseuds/DreamyDorkFace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melody, princess of the surface, is a hybrid of the two species, monster and human. Her monster father and human mother take care of her in their palace, protected from the racism of humans against her species. Melody trains daily, learning skills to protect her family from harm. All seems to be going well, as the family's bond becomes closer and closer until eventually, everything starts to go down hill and Melody's world is crumbling at her feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shots Fired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvergreenEmerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvergreenEmerald/gifts), [SapphireWolf1122](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireWolf1122/gifts).



> Ok so, the first thing I want to say is that this is my first book on Archiveofourown. I'm giving it my best shot since I'm not really the best at writing stories. I used to write books on Wattpad but they weren't too good, so I'm starting fresh on this website! Welp, enjoy the chaper!

 

Prologue

Age 3

 

I yelped as I stumbled back, hitting my butt on the floor. “Hey! That wasn’t nice!” I grunted, wagging a finger at the man training me. “Your enemies won’t be nice to you either.” He points the wooden sword at my neck and I lean away from it. “You want to protect your new sibling correct?” He asks me sternly, moving the sword to his side. I nod vigorously and stand up, getting into a fighting stance and wobbling slightly. I balance myself out and look up at the man who was looking down at me with interest. Eric was head of the Guard for the royal family, and he trained me daily to protect my younger sibling who would be arriving soon.

My family and I live on the surface, in a palace near the mountain called Mt. Ebott. We often get uninvited visitors who try attacking us because they don’t like us very much. I don’t really understand it, my parents say it has something to do with me being half human and half monster. I’ve never really done anything to hurt the humans, so I don’t understand why they hate me so much. In the distance I can hear my parent’s speaking to each other, any my ears twitch to pick up more of the conversation. “She’s pretty tough for a three year old, don’t you think?” My mother mumbles, holding my father’s hand tightly. “Well, she does want to protect the new member of the family doesn’t she?” My father chuckles and his tail waves contentedly.

I giggle a bit and notice Eric staring me down. “Eavesdropping are we?” I freeze and my eyes go wide and I wave my both my hands in front of me anxiously. “No! Why would I eavesdrop? I’m just a sweet innocent little princess!” I cup my head in my hands and flutter my eyelashes and he narrows his eyes. “Both of your ears were facing the direction of your parents.” He points to the cat ears on top of my head and I pout, letting my hands fall to my side. “Yeah… whatever.” I grumble and then smile widely and dart towards him swinging the wooden sword in my hand quickly at him.

He sees it coming and moves out of the way and I get a face full of dirt. I push myself up on my hands and glare at Eric. “That wasn’t fair! You’re a grown man, I’m a three year old!” I wave three fingers at him and he chuckles making me bubble with anger. I can see the red smoke fuming from my eye and I fan it away with my free hand. “You just made the wrong choice.” I glare at him and he tilts his head at me. I throw the wooden sword in his direction and the end of it hits him in the gut. It didn’t seem to have much effect on him but he was definitely surprised. I can hear my parents clapping in the distance and I smirk at Eric. I finally landed a hit on the head of the guard.

* * *

 

A Year Later

Age 4

My mother smiled at me and held my hands gently, bouncing my baby brother, Alex, on her lap gently. “You almost had it! Concentrate a little harder.” I looked down at the scrape on my knee and growled quietly. I was learning healing magic from my mother who actually knew how to use it. I pulled my hands away from my mom and put them on my knee, wincing slightly. I stared at my knee, trying my best to keep my mind on healing it. I had been trying for a while now and nothing was happening. I groaned and stomped my foot on the floor and Alex jumped at the sound, his ears flattening slightly. “Mom it’s pointless!” My mother shook her head and looked at the knee again. “Once more Mel.” I sighed at the nickname and looked down at my knee again. I glanced up at the mirror at the other side of the room and began to see the light blue glow from my eyes and I smiled bouncing up and down as I saw the skin slowly start to regenerate on my knee.

Finally, my knee was healed and all that was left was a small scab, the blood no longer coming out. Alex let out a small laugh and I giggled standing up from the chair and jumping up and down repeatedly. “I did it! Mommy I did it!” My mom smiled and nodded and cradled Alex in her arms as he started to whine at my loud voice. “Yes indeed you have my little song bird!” I giggled and thought about why she had called me _song bird_. “Oh! Song bird! Because my name is Melody, like a song!” I giggled and spun in a circle in my blue sundress. She laughed and hugged me and I felt one of Alex’s little chubby arms wrap around my neck. “You’re getting smarter by the minute Melody!” She kisses my cheek and I hug her tighter.

“Why wasn’t I invited?” I heard my father’s voice from the doorway. I wriggled from my mother and brother’s grasp and ran over to my father, jumping into his arms and laughing hysterically. He nuzzles my cheek and I can hear him purring quietly. I start to purr to and both our tails sway rhythmically. My mother smiles at the sight and hugs both of us gently and my brother starts purring too, giggling quietly. The hug lasted a few minutes although it only felt like a few seconds. I didn’t want this moment to end. Being like a family like this just made me feel complete. I just didn’t want to let go.

 

* * *

 

6 Years Later

Age 10

          I groaned and held my head in my hands, staring down at the huge book on my desk. I looked up at the clock, staring at it for a few seconds before actually registering the time. I was supposed to be asleep an hour and a half ago, at 9:00. I groaned again and leaned my head back in my chair, rubbing my forehead with both hands. I stared at the ceiling and let my eyes start to droop closed. I was too tired to study spells, maybe I could do it tomorrow morning. I jumped up in my seat as I heard a thump on my desk and I looked down at it to see my kitten, Muffin sitting on top of my desk. I smiled and reached a hand out to pet him and he nuzzled my hand affectionately. Muffin was a long haired, orange kitten, with white paws and a white chest. He was extremely soft, and I got him for my tenth birthday which was about five weeks ago. He was only a week old when I got him, and I’m pretty sure he is six weeks old. His green eyes shined at me as I scratched him behind the ears which I had found was his favorite spot to be pet.

          He purred quietly and I found myself purring along with him. He pulled away from my hand and nudged gently at the book’s cover. I looked at the book and then at Muffin. Muffin pawed at the book cover and looked up at me with bright eyes. Despite his desperate attempts to help me understand I remained confused and he seemed to notice. He lifted the cover with his nose and tried to close the book but it was too heavy for his small head. I giggled finally understanding what he wanted. “Okay, don’t worry I’m done for tonight.” I closed the book and picked up Muffin who snuggled into my arms and purred. I set him down on my bed and wriggled under covers. Muffin curled up by my feet and I could hear his soft purring coming from the end of the bed. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes, enjoying the quiet sounds coming from Muffin.

_“ **You will do as I say.”** The figure signed in the dark. “No… I can’t let you!” I screamed as I frantically looked around the in the dark, trying to find the exit. “ **Why would you resist such an offer?”** The voice let out a laugh that sent a chill up my spine and I find myself staring at a face in the dark. “You have no right to control me!” I yelled at the voice and I saw a smile spread across their face. **“That’s what you think.”** The face disappeared quickly and I felt myself being absorbed into the darkness._

          My eyes shot open and I jumped out of the bed, running to the other end of the room. I rummaged through my dresser, looking for the silver gun I kept inside. Once I saw it, I gripped it tightly and pulled it out, pointing it towards the bed. I slowly lowered the gun as I saw all that was on my bed was Muffin, who had moved halfway across the bed but now was asleep once more. I groaned and threw the gun into my dresser, shutting it quickly and sitting on the floor. “That’s what I get for studying so late in the night.” I mumbled to myself and stood up, staring around. It wasn’t very bright in the room so I looked up at the clock to see it was only 4:30. I sighed deeply and walked back over to my bed, deciding I could sleep a while longer before I had to get ready.

          I rest my head on the pillows and stare at the window in front of me. What could that dream have been about? Obviously I was distressed, but what was causing me to be so fierce against the voice’s idea and what was it that the voice wanted that made me so afraid. I couldn’t remember the beginning of the dream but I remember the end and I couldn’t seem to get the face out of my mind. I shivered and snuggled into the covers, looking for comfort in the dark. I slowly started to drift off to sleep, but not before I noticed a dark figure standing at my window.

* * *

  
3 Years Later

Age 13

I darted down the hallway and looked back and forth to see if there were any rooms I could take refuge in. Next to me I notice Alex’s bedroom door wide open and right across the room was an open window. I could jump out the window and make run away from the palace, until Alex stopped chasing me at least. I ran into the room and locked the door, leaning against it and cradling my head in my hands. Lately my family had been acting… strange. They were always caring and loving but recently they had started being more abusive towards her. She didn’t know what had happened or if she had done something wrong. Her mother and father always had red eyes instead of the color they were born with. My brother and I have eye colors that are based off of our soul type, and since Alex’s soul is half monster and half determination, Alex’s eyes were already red.

          All three of them had started attacking me when I least expect it and all three had stopped saying nice things to me all together. I felt a bang on the door and I darted quickly looked at the window. Now was my chance to get out of here. I started to run towards the window, but before I could even make it a few feet, the door slammed open and I was rammed into the wall, an angry Alex glaring at me intensely. Although he was only 9 years old, which was four years younger than me, he has become incredibly strong and I’ve been having trouble fighting back against him. Sometimes I even forget that I’m the older sibling. I back up into the corner of the room and whimper staring at his glowing red eyes. He growls and steps towards me and I try to back up further, but I'm already against the wall. I stare at the knife in his hand and I shiver at the sight of my own cowering reflection.

 


	2. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melody plans her next move and meets a new "friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this one yesterday but I didn't have time to finish it. I finally got to the computer and completed the chapter!

Alex glares down at me and grimaces at the sight of me shivering. He throws the knife towards my head and I barely move to the side in time to dodge it. I sigh in relief as I look to see just how close it came to my head. The knife itself had actually got stuck in the wall and I took a step away from it, thinking of what kind of damage that could have done to me. I see Alex start to walk towards the knife and I quickly snatch it out of the wall and grab Alex by the shirt with one hand, holding the knife tip right below Alex’s chin.

          He puts his hands up in the air and waves them slowly. “Okay, Okay! Put me down please!” I hesitate at his request but I let go of his shirt. He smirks and snatches the knife from my hand and pushes me into the wall. I yelp and wince when I feel a sharp pain on my neck and I looked down slightly to see that the knife was pressed up against my neck. “What the hell is wrong with you?” I shout in his face and he presses the knife harder against my skin making me flinch. I point my head up to avoid the blade and I try pushing Alex away, but he doesn’t move.

          “What’s wrong with _me_? What’s wrong with you Melody? You can’t even escape your nine year old brother’s grasp with a weapon like this!” He pulls the knife away and waves it in my face and I wince at the sight of my own blood. I shut my eyes tight, holding my hands over my eyes and shake my head. “I can’t hurt you Al!” I felt a blow to my stomach and I double over, clutching my hands over my abdomen.

I hear Alex grunt in disapproval and I open my eyes and punch Alex in the chest, but still making sure it wasn’t enough to really hurt him. It doesn’t even seem to have much effect on him anyway. He grabs me by the hair and pulls my head up to look him in the face. His eyes stare into my eyes for a second and his expression gets angrier and angrier by the minute.

          After a few seconds that felt like never ending hours, he pushed my head back into the wall and all I heard was the knife clattering against the tile floor before I blacked out completely.

* * *

 

1 Year Later

Age 14

          I’d been locked up in my room for at least three days now. Every now and then my parents came banging on my door, threatening to beat me if I didn’t come out. Of course, I stayed put because I knew either way they would hurt me anyway. I hugged Muffin gently and he licked my face comfortingly. Muffin was at his full size now, much bigger from when he was a kitten, and he was in surprisingly good shape. I pick Muffin up from his sides and stare at his emerald eyes that showed extreme worry for me.

I purred quietly and nuzzled Muffin in the face and then turned to look at the mirror next to me. Although I was said to be beautiful by many, now definitely wasn’t one of those times that I agreed.

          I could see the dark circles under my eyes from sleep deprivation, I hadn’t slept for two days at least. I had bruises and cuts on my face from previously being beaten, and my eyes were unusually dull. I sighed and decided I would heal it all later, when I had the time, until then I would let them heal naturally.

          I looked down at the huge book sitting on my desk and sighed. I had finally figured out why my parents had been acting so violent lately although I still didn’t understand what was happening to my brother. My parent’s eyes had gradually started changing color over a month about a year ago. Eventually I had realized they became a solid red.

          After they became a solid red, their entire attitude and personality changed, especially their opinion towards me and Alex. After hours and hours of studying _Magic through the History_ , Volumes one, two and three, I had come to the conclusion that my parents no longer existed. One night I had snuck into my parent’s room as they slept, and I heard both of them mumbling things about being controlled and wanting to stop.

          I understood that my parents were most likely suffering and that I couldn’t stay here any longer. I decided I had to run from this place, maybe I could return in a few years but for now, I couldn’t stay. I looked at Muffin and sighed, realizing I couldn’t take him with me, and I couldn’t leave him here either. I leaned down and kissed Muffin on the forehead and then ran to my window, opening it wide. Muffin looked at me and then to the window, understanding what I wanted him to do. I pointed out the window and Muffin darted outside, jumping onto the grass and running into the forest.

          I watched as Muffin left, hoping he could find me again one day. I closed the window tight and ran to my closet, grabbing a white t shirt, a pair of jean shorts and black sneakers. I put them on quickly and then grabbed the black drawstring bag sitting in the very back of the closet. I shoved in my spell book and my silver gun, checking to make sure the safety lock was on.

          I ran over to my bed and grabbed the pullover sweater sitting on top of it. It was black with two stripes in the middle. I put the sweater on and then looked around the room, for anything I would want to take with me. I looked at the mini fridge next to my closet and smirked. “No one even knows I have this thing.” I pulled open the fridge door and inside were several Tupperware filled with cheesecake, all labeled with my name.

I grabbed all of the cases inside and started shoving them into my bag, counting as I put one by one in. I had 10 cheesecake filled Tupperware, but one could not fit into the bag. I put it next to the bag on the floor and frowned and then looked to the box of forks on top of the fridge. I smiled and grabbed a few of the forks, shoving them into the bag. I pulled the bag closed tight and then opened the remaining cheesecake and started to hungrily dig into the desert.

Once I finished I threw the Tupperware back into the fridge, since I wouldn’t be needing it. I reopened my bag and pulled out the silver pistol and placed it on my dresser, deciding I might need it. I closed the bag and put it on my back. Grabbing the gun, I started to walk towards the window but then remembered that there were gates surrounding the palace. I couldn’t leave through the window because the only real way out, was the front gate.

* * *

 

I peeked into the throne room to see both my mother and father sitting at their thrones, their eyes dazed off into the distance. I held the pistol next to my head and looked towards the exit, noticing the guards standing there. I pointed the gun at the glass chandelier overhead and aimed at the top of it. I pulled the trigger and shut my eyes. The sound of the gun rang out throughout the entire room. I opened my eyes just in time to see the entire chandelier crashing down to the floor and I covered my ears at the deafening sound of the glass shattering.

 The guards rushed over to where the chandelier fell and I darted towards the front entrance. “Get her!” My mom screamed and I turned to see both of the two guards running after me. I shot at one of the guard’s knees and the other in the shoulder, right above a vital vein. The guard who I shot in the knee fell down and held his knee close to his chest, wailing in agony and I looked over at the other one, still chasing me.

My eyes widened as I saw it was Eric and I shoved the gun into my back pocket, putting my fists up angrily. “I thought you were on my side!” I screamed, aiming a punch for his head which he barely dodged. “It’s my duty to serve for the king and queen.” He stated calmly, yet wincing in the process.

I kicked him in the side and he stumbled but then he swept his leg under my own and I tripped, hitting my head on the floor. I rubbed it and he pointed his sword at my neck and I glared at him. I pulled out the gun and pointed it at his head. “I never should have trusted you, you’re a jerk.” I held the gun with both hands and he shrugged with his good shoulder. “That means nothing to me from a fourteen year old.” I saw the smoke rising from my eyes and pulled the trigger and I could almost see the shock on his face.

I looked at my parents who were now running towards me. I looked down at the gun in my hand and then back up at my parents. That’s not really them. No, that’s not them. It’s not them I’m shooting, it’s someone else. They were a few feet away from me now and they would surely tell the rest of the guard.

I lifted the gun, aimed and shot at my mother’s head, and memories flowed in and out of my mind as I saw her her eyes flicker back to their original color and then back to red before her body hit the floor. I felt a hot tear burn down my cheek and I looked to see my father was reaching out hands to strangle me. I took a few steps back and shot at his head before he could reach me.

I dropped the gun at my side and started to break down into tears, falling to my knees in front of my parent’s dead bodies. I watched as my father’s began to dissolve into dust and then looked to the pile of blood forming around my mother’s head. I put my hands over my face and cried into my hands for what seemed like an eternity, although it was only a few seconds. I heard many footsteps down the hall and I stood up quickly and ran out the door, leaving my gun behind.

* * *

 

I sat at the top of the mountain, my legs dangling over the edge. I put the drawstring bag in my lap and once again looked through its contents slowly. I looked down at the bottom of the pit, wondering how long of a fall it was. I slowly scooted towards the edge of the cliff and pulled my bag back over my back. I stood up, standing on the edge of the cliff and stared down into the black pit.

I stood there for a few seconds, trying to think if the fall would kill me or not. I looked back down into the hole and decided it wasn’t worth trying. I started to walk away from the hole and something strong wrapped around my leg. I screamed and tried pulling it away, looking down to see a green vine pulling me towards the cliff’s edge. I lean down and grab the vine, trying to pull it off of my leg.

The vine resists and yanks back, pulling me into the hole. I shut my eyes tightly as I fell, preparing for the impact. I landed face first in something surprisingly soft. I pushed myself up with my arms and looked down to see I had landed on a pile of golden flowers. I plucked one from the ground and saw it was a buttercup. I threw it on the floor and stood up weakly, feeling magic pulse around me as I healed myself.

I sighed and looked around for my bag. I knew this was the mountain where the monsters lived, since my father had taught me when I was younger. He had hidden when the monsters had been locked away. I noticed my bag a few feet away and I reached for it, checking to make sure everything was still inside. I sighed in relief when I noticed that nothing took damage from the fall. I threw the bag over my back and watched as the vine from before started to pull back into a room.

I followed the vine eagerly, yawning as I did so. Eventually, the vine slowly retracted into the ground and I looked up to see where I had ended up. In front of me I noticed a flower with golden petals and a white face. I smiled and the flower furrowed its nonexistent eyebrows. “What… what’s with...?” He pointed a petal at my head and I twitched my ears.

I pointed towards the cat ears on my head. “These?” He nodded and I smiled wider. “I’m half monster.” He grimaced and tilted his head. “What’s the other half..?” I folded my arms and sighed. “The only other species… human.” His face finally broke out in a smile, a rather creepy one actually. “That’s amazing! Oh and sorry for such a rude first impression.” He winks and I yawn, getting even more bored by the minute.

“I’m Flowey!” I stifle a laugh and he lets out a small hiss. “What’s so funny…?” He asks, glaring at me. I hold a hand over my mouth, quietly giggling. “Your name! Very… creative!” Flowey hisses and his face turns into an ugly, demonic smile. “You think so?” Small, bright white dots appear around me. Maybe this little flower wouldn’t be so boring after all.


	3. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melody meets a few new people and gets help from a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter surprisingly took a lot longer than I expected but, it was all worth it!

I smirk and look down at Flowey. “What are those supposed to be?” He growls and I notice small fangs inside his mouth. “The cause of your death!” The white pellets shoot towards me and I duck quickly. My soul appears in front of me, a dull white with light blue swirled in. It glows faintly and I sigh, remembering how bright it used to be. I sighed and barely noticed the white pellet aiming for my face.

          I moved to the side and winced as it grazed against my cheek. I held a hand on the cut and pulled it away to see a small amount blood, mixed with little specks of dust. I wiped the blood on my leg and stared down at Flowey intensely. I looked up and looked around the room as I began to hear footsteps. Flowey looked up at my flickering ears with a confused expression but then his expression turned to one of shock as he heard the footsteps as well. He hissed at me one last time and then disappeared into the ground.

          I shrugged and then started walking towards the source of the footsteps. I looked ahead at a carved entrance. It had a sort of symbol on it, a circle with a wing on each side and three triangles underneath. I heard the footsteps start to get louder and I walked through the entrance, which seemed to lead to some sort of ruins.

          I looked ahead on the path and saw a pile of red leaves on the floor and two staircases on each side. I felt something warm trickle down my cheek and I wiped my face with my hand to see that I was still bleeding. I wiped the blood on my opposite leg and walked towards the two staircases. I noticed that the footsteps were only a few feet away and I stopped walking once I reached the pile of leaves.

          The two staircases led to a raised platform with another carved entrance in the center. I looked up at the entrance and watched as a woman stepped into the room. I quickly glanced over her, taking in details. She was a goat, wearing a purple robe with a symbol that matched the one on the entrance by Flowey. I looked up at her face, taking in the kind and motherly expression she showed.

          “Oh dear-“ She paused and looked at me, staring especially at my ears and tail. I understood I would most likely get this a lot, especially since everyone expected a human to be falling down although technically I was half human. She stopped looking at my monster features and looked up at my face. I looked up at her and smiled with PATIENCE.

* * *

 

          “I see.” Toriel nodded her head slightly, taking a small bite of her pie. I leaned back in my chair slightly and folded my arms happily, a stomach full of butterscotch-cinnamon pie. The woman I met earlier took me to her home, and I explained to her a bit of my past, leaving out the part about my parents and their abusive side. She had also asked why I looked like a monster and I explained that too. She had asked multiple times about the cuts and bruises all over my body, especially on my face, but I had merely lied, saying it was from the fall.

Her name was Toriel, I had learned. I really liked the name, it was graceful and almost soothing. Toriel giggles and stands up, gently placing her fork down on the now empty plate in front of her. She walks over to me and grabs my hand gently and I stand up, following her down the hall. She stops at a room and opens the door, leading me inside. “This is an extra room I have, you may stay here for now.” I looked back at her and smiled and her eyes sparkled.

          “After you get settled you can teach me that… what was it called?” She asked, scratching her head and squinting her eyes. “Cheesecake.” She nodded and smiled. “Yes, you may teach me how to bake cheesecake.” She closed the door and I giggled, walking to the corner of the room to turn on the lamp.

          Once the lamp was on, the room became relatively brighter than before. I looked around, examining the room and its contents. The room was actually quite large, with a dresser, a closet, a bed and a small box next to the dresser. I walked to the small box on the floor and picked it up, opening it slowly. Inside were several kids’ shoes in a disparity of different sizes.

          I closed the box and placed it back on the floor, slightly creeped out on why Toriel had so many human shoes. I decided I should go and start helping Toriel with the cheesecake. I walked to the kitchen and noticed Toriel already searching the fridge for items she might have. I coughed quietly and Toriel shrieked, turning around quickly.

          “Oh, it is only you my child!” I giggled and nodded, walking over to the fridge. “So can you write a list for me?” I asked, trying to be as polite as possible. “Yes, of course.” Toriel ran out of the room and I smiled happily, turning back to the fridge and looking around for ingredients.

I really wasn’t interested in the monsters down here, although I wanted to help them, I was too comfortable with my life on the surface. I’m probably better off down here then I was up there. Who knows, maybe I can meet some _real_ friends down here.

* * *

 

“Ok, now we have to leave it in there for an hour and then we can serve it.” I said Toriel, who nodded and smiled gently, washing her paws in the sink. I sighed and folded my arms. “Hmm? What is it my child?” Toriel asked anxiously, drying her paws with a towel. I looked at Toriel and I felt my ears flatten.

“I just… I can’t stay here forever Tori.” Toriel flinched and she looked down, creating a shadow over her eyes. “I agree…” I nodded. “I’ll stay for tonight if that makes you happy but, I’d like to move on eventually.” I shrugged and looked at Toriel’s shaking figure.

She looked at me and her eyes filled with tears. “It is too dangerous out there Melody!” She sobbed, wiping a fuzzy paw at her eyes. I shook my head. “Remember Toriel, I’m a trained fighter and healer.” She nods but then points to my face with a shaky paw. “Then why do you have so many cuts and bruises? Surely if you are as strong as I think you are, you shouldn’t have received such injuries!”

I pushed her arm down back to her side and hugged her. “It was from the fall remember?” She hugged me in return and continued to sob. “But how could a fall do so much damage to a child?”

* * *

 

I slowly ate my slice of cheesecake, staring down at it blankly. Toriel hadn’t even touched her slice, she just sat there with her head in her paws. I finished the last of it and stood up from my seat, making my way to the kitchen to wash the plate. When I came back, Toriel was sitting in a chair in front of the fireplace, reading a book with a pair of glasses perched on her nose.

I looked at the clock on the wall, surprised at how long I had been here. I had left the palace around 7:30 PM, and it was now 12:00 AM. I yawned and started walking to my room. “I’m going to bed, you?” Toriel nodded and closed her book, leaving a purple ribbon inside as a bookmark. “Yes, I should get some rest.” She stood up and placed her book on the chair, her glasses folded on top of it.

I nodded and walked into the room, sitting on the bed and staring at the wall. I pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil I had found. I started writing a letter to Toriel, telling her that I would be leaving tonight. Once it was about half an hour past one and I was sure Toriel was asleep, I left the room and left the note on a dresser in the hallway. I noticed that the light in Toriel’s room was still on so I tiptoed back to my room, ignoring the creaking floorboards.

I sat back down on my bed and decided to wait a little longer. While I waited, I practiced spells I already knew with my magic. It was fun to practice magic again, to watch the light blue glow swirl around my hands. I enjoyed practicing my old magic, until I realized I see my bag anywhere, which had my spell book in it. I had been practicing for almost four hours since it now was five o’clock.

I quickly turned on the lamp and looked around the room for my bag. I growled quietly when I realized it wasn’t in the room. I turned off the lamp just in case and ran out of the room, looking around the whole house for where I might have left the bag. I finally found the bag, but it was out of my reach. It was sitting on top of the fridge, and I guessed Toriel must have put it there in hopes of me not being able to leave.

I stood on my tip toes and reached for the bag, but I couldn’t reach it. I was only 5 feet tall and the fridge seemed to be 6 feet tall. I grumbled and climbed up onto the counter. I grabbed the bag and quietly jumped onto the floorboards, which creaked loudly. I threw the bag over my back and walked into the hallway.

I looked at the clock and my eyes widened when I noticed I had taken almost an hour and a half looking for the bag. I looked around frantically, trying to find the exit of the home. I knew where the entrance was, but that only lead to the ruins. I had begun to lose hope until I realized that I hadn’t even thought about the staircase near the entrance.

I ran down the stairs, ignoring the noise. When I reached the bottom, I didn’t stop running, I didn’t want Toriel to catch me. I ran down the purple hallways, making quick and sharp turns every now and then, until I reached a huge door with the same symbol from before on it. I ran to the door and pushed it open with both hands, running down another long purple hallway.

Eventually, two purple pillars came into view and I started to run faster, the black bag bouncing against my back repeatedly. My back started to become sore from the weight of the spell book repeatedly hitting my back. I saw a patch of grass ahead and sighed, not wanting to see Flowey again. I stopped running once I reached the patch and I stared at it for a while, expecting Flowey to pop up like he did before.

After a few minutes I just ran around the path and then to the exit which was made of stone like the one before, with the same exact symbol. I ran through and closed the doors quickly. Sighing, I leaned against the doors and looked at my new surroundings.

I was in a forest, and pure white snow littered the ground everywhere except for a path in the middle. I sat down against the door and sighed, starting to shiver from the sudden cold. I closed my eyes and snuggled into my sweater, trying to stay as warm as possible. Maybe I could sit here for a bit and rest before I started walking again. I let my ears flatten into my head and I curled my tail into my sweater to make sure it would stay warm.

“Is that what I think it is?” I jumped as I heard a loud voice shout from a few feet away. I heard footsteps, and fast ones too. I stood up quickly and looked ahead to see a monster running towards me. It was only about five feet away when it shouted “A HUMAN!” The monster posed heroically in front of me and I blinked a few times.

“HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” I opened my mouth to speak but the monster cut me off. “I AM HERE TO CAPTURE YOU AND TAKE YOU TO KING ASGORE!” He shouted and looked me in the eyes. His voice sounded quite young, yet he was almost as tall as me, I’d say an inch or two shorter. “I’m… Only half human…” Papyrus sighed and put his hands on his hips.

“YOU’RE NOT WHAT I’M LOOKING FOR!” I grunted and folded my arms. “Sorry to disappoint you, but I’m half monster as well.” I perked my ears up and let my tail sway out behind me. Papyrus gasped and I finally got a good look at him. He was a skeleton, wearing an orange t shirt and pants. I looked at the torn red scarf around his neck and smiled since it kind of reminded me of someone from my family’s Royal Guard.

Papyrus ran over to me and started petting my ears. “They are so soft!” He mumbled in a hushed voice. I giggled and put my hand out. “Heya, I’m Melody.” He nodded and shook my hand. “I’M PAPYRUS!” I smiled and Papyrus gasped. “HUMAN! YOU’RE FACE!” He pointed at my cheek and I put a hand over it. “I’m okay, just a little bruise, and my name is Melody, I’m technically only half human.” Papyrus crossed his arms. “THAT DOES NOT LOOK LITTLE TO THE GREAT PAPYRUS! AND YOU HAVE MORE THAN ONE!”

Papyrus grabbed my hand and started pulling me along the path, almost making me trip a few times. “WORRY NOT MELODY! MY BROTHER AND I CAN HELP HEAL YOU!” I laughed and tried not to trip over a rock as Papyrus dragged me along. “Oh really? What’s your brother’s name?” Papyrus smiled at me and his cheekbones turned bright orange. “HIS NAME IS SANS!”


	4. Back To The Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melody continues her journey from the Underground to return to the surface.

"Sans? Cool." Papyrus nodded and pointed a house in the distance. "OUR HOME IS OVER THERE!" Papyrus started to run faster and I struggled to keep up, as he dragged my arm along with him. "Papyrus, would it be okay if you let go of my arm?" Papyrus stopped running and I crashed into him, sending us both falling into the snow. 

I landed on top of him and I felt my face heat up. "I-I'm so sorry!" Papyrus shook his head and smiled brightly. "NO WORRIES MELODY! IT WAS ONLY AN ACCIDENT!" I nodded and stared at Papyrus' bright orange cheeks, wondering how it worked. Papyrus coughed and I gasped. "Oh! Right, sorry." I was about to get up when I felt magic surround my entire body and I felt myself being lifted into the air.

I held my hands out in front of me and saw a blue aura surrounding me. I looked around for the source of the magic. Ahead of the path, standing right in front of the house, I saw another monster, but it had a hood on so I couldn't identify its species.

Something was glowing bright blue by its face, and I could tell that it was the source of the magic. Papyrus stood up quickly and faced the monster, running over to them and grabbing them by the sleeves.

"SANS! NO IT'S A FRIEND!" The monster looked down at Papyrus and started mumbling in a language I didn't understand, and Papyrus didn't seem to know it either. "WHAT WAS THAT BROTHER?" Sans shook his head and patted Papyrus on the head. "Nothing." The blue glow from Sans' face disappeared and I winced as I dropped onto the floor, landing on my butt.

I stood up and wiped the snow off myself, grunting angrily. I folded my arms and stared at Sans, who walked up to me and put his hand out. "Sorry 'bout that. I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton." He pulled his hood off his head and I wasn't surprised that he was also a skeleton. I sighed and hesitantly shook his hand, not noticing Papyrus flailing his arms around behind Sans. 

I quickly pulled my hand away as I heard a fart noise from in between me and Sans' hands. I felt my face heat up and watched as Papyrus face palmed himself. "W-What was th-" Sans held his hand by his face, revealing a small whoopee cushion sitting right in the middle of the palm of his hand. I sighed in relief and let out a small giggle. "Oh. Should have listened to Papyrus then." Papyrus nodded and folded his arms angrily.

I smiled at Papyrus and then turned to Sans, still giggling slightly. I was about to introduce myself but Papyrus ran in between Sans and I, posing heroically. "SANS! THIS IS MY NEW FRIEND MELODY! I FOUND HERE OUTSIDE A LARGE DOOR WITH MANY INJURIES AND I BROUGHT HER HERE SO WE COULD HELP HER!" I nodded and smiled, wondering how old Papyrus really was. I decided I would ask him and his brother later on. 

Sans looked up at my face and nodded slightly, picking up a bit of snow in his hand and rolling it into a ball. "It's a good thing you got to her before someone else did Paps, she really is pretty cool." Papyrus nodded and put his hands on his hips, but then his smile faded and he glared at Sans. "THAT WAS A PUN WASN'T IT?" Papyrus growled, folding his arms and furrowing his non-existent eyebrows. "I don't know bro, you tell me." Sans threw the snowball at Papyrus, who rolled his eyes and looked to me. 

"LET'S START GOING TO MY HOME! WE CAN HEAL YOU THERE!" I nodded and started to follow Papyrus and Sans, but then I stopped in my tracks. "IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG MELODY?" I shook my head and mumbled to myself, grabbing my spell book and flickering through the pages. "I know it's in here somewhere, I can heal separate injuries, one at a time, but I'm sure there's a spell in here that can heal all of them at once." Papyrus and Sans both walked over to where I was standing, flicking through the pages.

Papyrus stared at the book, trying to comprehend the words written in script.  Sans reached out and grabbed the book from my hands, flipping through the pages quickly, his eyes darting back and forth as he read the pages. He finally stopped at one and he returned the book to me, pointing to the page. "There, that's the one you're looking for." I nodded, stunned at how fast he found it. I read over the spell repeatedly, doing my best to memorize it.

Once I was sure I knew the spell, I focused my power on the spell and closed my eyes as I felt the magic spread throughout my body. I opened my eyes and watched as the wounds on my body slowly healed, admiring the light blue glow surrounding me. Sans and Papyrus were both staring at me with interest and I smiled brightly. When I finished healing myself, Papyrus started clapping and Sans just remained fazed.

* * *

 

I cupped my head in my hands and hummed quietly, listening to the conversations going on around me. Everyone was talking about something different, and I found that even though monsters were locked underground, they all found a way to make the best of it. Grillby's bar was actually pretty empty, and the food there was great. I tapped my fingers against my cheeks, wondering why it was so empty.

"Whatcha thinkin' bout?" Sans' voice startled me and I fell off my seat, but not before Sans put out his arm to catch me. "Woah there, these floors aren't somethin' you wanna be hitting your head on." He helps me back onto my seat and I scratch the back of my head sheepishly. "Y-Yeah, sorry, you scared me." I mumbled and he chuckled, resting his elbow on the table, his head on his fist. 

"So, you're a hybrid?" Sans asks quietly, looking around as if to make sure no one hears him. I nod slightly and smile. "Half human, half monster." I whisper and he nods, folding his arms on the table.

"Sans," I poke him in the shoulder to get his attention. "Whatcha need?" I rest my hands on the table and tap my fingers on it repeatedly. "How old is your brother?" The little white pinpricks in Sans' eyes disappear and a shiver goes down my spine, but the dots quickly return. His grin widens, although it looks like it's forced. "What? You tryin' to hit on my bro?" I feel my face go warm and I wave my hands in front of my face.

"N-No! I'm just curious!" Sans laughs quietly and then looks at the table. "He turned nine a few months ago." My eyes widen and I start to sputter. "N-Nine! He's so tall for his age! He's only like, two inches shorter than me and I'm fourteen!" Sans nods, chuckling at my reaction. "Yeah, the kid loves his milk." I giggle and think about how my parent's always told me that drinking milk would help my bones.

"What about you?" I asked Sans, resting my head in my hands. "What do you mean?" Sans reaches for the bottle of ketchup and takes the top off. "Well, how old are you?" Sans starts drinking from the ketchup bottle and I gag, receiving a confused look from Sans. "If you don't like it, don't watch." I nod and turn the other way, staring at the other monsters in the room. "Oh and your question. I'm fifteen."

* * *

 I groaned and rubbed my forehead with my fingers, sweating from the heat. I had already stuffed my sweater into my bag, leaving my white T shirt on top. As far as I knew, I was on Level 3 in Hotland and as soon as I got there I knew why it was called Hotland. I groaned and walked up the stairs, continuing to rub my forehead.

I had stayed with the skeletons for about three weeks, although it felt like three days. I started to realize how long I had really been there when I noticed I was running out of cheesecake, so I decided to get moving again. Before I had left, Sans had introduced me to a tiny yellow dinosaur named Alphys who apparently, was a scientist or a scientist in training at least. Alphys had actually made a phone for me to take with me. I kept the phone in my pocket, in case anyone had called me.

Me and Sans had actually clicked really well, I guess it was our personalities that made each other so likeable. I kind of missed the skeleton, but I guessed I should probably leave the underground soon, before I caused problems from being a hybrid. Before I left I exchanged numbers with everyone, in hopes of staying in touch. Alphys even said she would help me get through the core.

I looked ahead and saw a brick building ahead of me. It seemed to be abandoned, all the windows were blocked off with planks, and there were no doors, just an open space in the front. The sight of it sent shivers down my spine although I knew this was the way to the core. I ran inside and I noticed two big golden doors, with bright red letters that spelled out _CORE_ above the doors. I tilted my head, surprised at how advanced this part of the building seemed to be.

I shrugged it off and pushed open the doors, running through and into a blue room, with lights and machines flickering all around me. I jumped at the sound of my phone starting to ring and I quickly pulled it out, accepting the call as soon as I saw it was Alphys. “Melody?” The squeaky voice asked and I nodded, but then realized she couldn’t see me. “Yeah, it’s me.” The little voice squealed slightly and I giggled. “Ok, you see the two doors in front of you?”

I looked at the two large entrances, with blinding lights blinking all around them. “Yep, I see ‘em.” I listened as Alphys started giving me directions to move through the core. I actually had trouble moving through the core, it was a lot larger than I had expected. Sometimes Alphys gave me the wrong direction and I would end up facing a monster, and the monster would get confused on whether I was human or monster.

I eventually persuaded all of the monsters that I was also a monster. I understood that if they knew I was half human, they would most likely fight me. I had no intention of fighting for a long time, not until I could recover mentally from the last time I shot a gun. The monsters seemed really eager to find a human, but I kept on pushing them to believe I was a monster. The monsters weren’t very easy to persuade, but I eventually succeeded, with a little bit of PATIENCE.

* * *

 

I walked down the long yellow hall, pulling my sweater back over myself, the strings of my bag hanging over my arm. Light filtered in through the windows, casting a shadow over my body. I swung the bag over my back and sighed, stopping to lean against a pillar in the middle of the hall. Alphys had hung up as soon as I got out of the core, without even telling me first. I assumed she must have gotten tired and fallen asleep, considering it was pretty much midnight.  I sighed and started walking again, listening to my feet as they slide against the floor.

I reached the end of the hall, and looked back, wondering if I would really be better off on the surface. I had already come this far, it wouldn’t do me any good to start going back either. I shook my head and continued, until I reached a large room with golden flowers littered over the entire floor and a throne in the back. I carefully stepped around the flowers, trying not to crush them.

Once I reached the door at the other side of the room, I sat against the door frame, staring out the windows. It was definitely late, I could actually see the sky from here, which meant I was close to the barrier. I wondered how I would actually be able to get through the barrier, since I needed a human and monster soul to pass through the barrier.

I yawned and leaned my head against the door frame, too tired to think about it at the moment. I stood up and started walking again, staring at the floor as my feet slid against the floor. I stopped and looked up at the stone entrance in front of me, it had the same symbol that I had seen so many times before. I looked ahead into the distance and saw a flat white light and immediately registered it as the barrier.

I ran through the entrance and towards the barrier, stopping right in front of it. I reached a hand out and placed it gently on the barrier and my hand slid right through. I smiled and stepped through the barrier completely, breathing in the night air. I looked at the view ahead of me, seeing an abandoned city and far in the distance, I saw something that made me gasp and go stiff. In the distance, was the palace I previously lived in.  


	5. Everything's Changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melody plans how she is going to live out her future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter is so late! I've had a major writers block lately, and I haven't really had much time to write either! This chapter isn't very long, but It'll have to do for now. I hope you enjoy!

Something warm raced down my cheek and I hesitantly wiped it as I stared at the palace in the distance, frozen where I stood. Memories from only a few weeks ago started flashing in my mind and I blinked back tears, not wanting to waste time crying when I had to plan my next move. I slowly lowered myself to the ground and sat on the edge of the cliff, resting my hands in my lap.

          I knew I would have to return to the castle, there are a few things there that I could take with me. I would go to the palace and take whatever I needed. I knew that the abandoned kingdom ahead of me right now was the one that my parents ruled over. With the death of my parents and the princess missing, the kingdom most likely fell into despair and all the citizens fled to the city.

          There was most likely no one left in the castle, so I would have no problem scavenging for items there. I shivered and wiped my face, trying to get rid of all the tears coming out of my eyes, but they wouldn’t stop flowing out. I gave up and started walking down the path, sobbing quietly and starting to make a mental list of the things I would need to find.

* * *

 

“It’s not in here!” I yanked one of the drawers of my dresser out and dropped it on the floor, looking into the drawer below it. There was only one drawer left in the dresser, and that was the one in the bottom. Running over to my closet, I started pushing through the clothes to get to the back of it. In the back of the closet were two tiny doors, half as tall as I am.

          I pulled open the doors and immediately grabbed what was inside, which was a small jean purse and a dark blue back pack. I pulled it all out of the closet, throwing the purse on the floor, I unzipped all of the pockets of the back pack. Once everything in the bag was opened, I ran over to the purse on the floor and opened it.

          Inside were multiple rolls of money, which I dumped out on the floor. I sat down and started to count the money. I had saved this up from when I was about four years old, so there was obviously going to be a lot in here. Most of the bills were twenties and fifties, although I did find a few singles or hundreds.

          “That’s five hundreds, forty seven singles, seventeen fifties and twenty three twenties.” I started to write down the numbers as I spoke and then added them together. My eyes widened as I saw the total. “I have one thousand, eight hundred and fifty seven dollars.” This was a lot of money, and technically since I was fourteen, I could find a place 

The legal age to live alone was sixteen, I think, and I don’t turn sixteen for two years. I grumbled and shoved the money back into the purse. I probably should have thought this out more before.

* * *

 

I slid my feet across the sidewalk, pulling my hood farther over my head to hide my ears. People stared at me as I trudged along, my back pack weighing me down heavily. I guess it wasn’t normal to see teenage girls walking around at midnight. I sighed at my sarcastic thought and folded my arms, shivering slightly.

I turned into an alley as I felt my legs start to give out. I leaned against the brick wall and slid down into a sitting position, throwing the back pack next to me. Hugging my legs to my chest, I stared at the road and watched as cars passed by. Lights in shops began to go out and the only thing illuminating the world around me were the glowing signs above the stores.

Tiny footsteps came from behind one of the trash cans and I pulled my hood over my head to block out the noise. If my cat ears were covered, they wouldn’t pick up all the sounds coming from whatever was behind there. I shut my eyes and wrapped my arms around myself, trying to stay warm so I could sleep comfortably.

More noises were started coming from the trash can and I growled angrily. “Shut up.” I mumbled, not really thinking that the noise would stop anyway. Just like I had guessed, the noise continued and it got louder too. It sounded like whimpering, and it was clear that whatever was making the noise was in pain.

I sighed and stood up, opening my eyes only to be slammed into the wall. My scream was muffled by a hand held over my mouth. “What’s a girl like you doing out here so late at night?” The man asked, and I gagged at the smell of alcohol that lingered in his breath. He had a crazed look on his face and I shut my eyes as I pushed him away from me. His eyes widened at my strength, but he pushed me back into the wall and I yelped as my head banged against it.

“Leave me alone!” I shouted, trying to escape his grasp but to no avail. He pushed my head back into the wall and I fumbled with my hood to keep it over my head. He seemed to get a glance of what was under and he yanked the hood off of head. He took a step back in fear and his eyebrows furrowed together.

“N-No way… I thought it was a myth…” His expression slowly changed to one of anger and he pulled a gun out of his pocket, pointing it at my head. “Monsters like you deserve to be slaughtered.” I watched as his finger moved towards the trigger. I shook my head and saw the grey smoke rise from my eyes. I put my hands out in front of me and looked away in fear.

“What the…?” I heard the man mumble and I turned to look back at him. The gun was surrounded in a light blue aura a few feet above his head and both my hands had the same aura around them. My mouth dropped in awe and the only thing keeping me from jumping up and down was the fact that someone had just tried to kill me.

The gun slowly lowered down to my hands and I pointed it at the man, who back up into the other side of the alley. I glared at him and placed my hand over the trigger. He yelled and ran out of the alley and I watched him as he sprinted down the street in fear. Sighing, I threw the gun to the floor and wiped tears away from my eyes.

The whimpering by the trash cans got louder, and I barely heard it through my own constant sobs. Shivering, I made my way over to the trash can, throwing my back pack over my shoulder. Behind the trash cans was a shaking, orange ball. I immediately recognized Muffin and tears began to bubble in my eyes again. Muffin looked up at me, his emerald eyes glistening. One of his ears were torn, bleeding profusely.

I quickly set my hands on his ear and closed my eyes, healing Muffin to my best ability. The whimpering got quieter and quieter, until it completely stopped. I opened one eye and saw that Muffin’s ear had healed completely, as if it was never torn. I sighed and began to relax a bit until something silver caught my eye.

I held Muffin’s tag gently in my hand, looking at the ripped blue collar around his neck. “What have you gotten into Muffin…?” I mumbled, unclipping the collar from his neck. I shoved the collar into my bag and picked up Muffin, taking comfort in his purring.

“We can get you a new collar in the morning, okay?” Muffin meowed and relaxed his head in my arms. I sat down, placing Muffin in my lap and purred along with him as I began to drift away into the world of dreams.


	6. Monsters Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melody re-unites with some old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another short chapter, I'm so sorry! I will try to make up for all the chapters I haven't written, but I have a full plate for my schedule and it will be very hard for me. I hope you guys like reading this chapter, it took a while.

**5 Years Later**

“A young nine year old girl has gone missing recently. Parents think she was kidnapped, but friends of the young girl say she has ran away. Parents say that nine year old Frisk had been acting strange one night and that sometime in the middle of the night they had heard a scream.” Pictures of a child’s bedroom appeared on the TV screen. The bedroom looked terrible, the bed sheets were all over the floor and the window was shattered. “Search parties have been sent all over the state looking for her.”

           Muffin purred as I rubbed his stomach. Muffin was much lazier now, he was 8 years old after all. All he really did was sleep on the couch all day. I stood up and grabbed the remote, remembering I had to go to the grocery store. Muffin watched me for a few seconds before laying his head on the couch and falling asleep.

“I’m going out.” I rubbed him behind his ear and he purred quietly. I shut off the TV and walked over to the kitchen, looking around for the shopping list I had written earlier. A slip of paper sat on the counter top and I snatched it quickly. I ran over to the door, shoving the list in my pocket.

          I yanked the door open and I flinched as it banged against the wall. It was exactly 12:00 and I had probably just woken up everyone in the apartment complex. I quickly pulled my hood over my head to hide my cat ears and I shut the door quietly. I looked down the halls for signs of anyone. All the lights were still out, which was a good sign.

          I felt the familiar pressure upon my body as I teleported to the end of the hall, right in front of the elevator. I pushed the down button and the elevator doors immediately opened. I stepped into the elevator and pressed the lobby button. The elevator doors started to close, but not before I noticed someone staring at me from the end of the hall. “Shit.”

* * *

 

          I pushed my way in through the corner store doors, breathing heavily. I had ran down the block from a woman who had seen me teleport. She was screaming in the apartment, I heard her as the elevator went down. I think I lost her, but my landlord might want to talk to me about it later.

          I sighed and grabbed a small basket. The grocery store was closed at this time, but the corner store was still open, and I didn’t need very much anyway. I checked the list and read the items out loud. “Graham crackers, butter, cream cheese, sugar, milk, eggs, sour cream, vanilla extract and flour.” I giggled to myself as I remembered that everything on the list was ingredients to make cheesecake.

          I circled the store a few times to find the ingredients, but eventually I had found everything. I checked to make sure I had all the items on the list as I walked towards the register. My ears perked up at the sound of sobbing from the register. I looked up ahead to see a child with short brown hair, both hands on the counter and sobbing quietly. “Listen kid, you’ve got a line behind you.” The man at the register folded his arms and watched the girl cry.

“B-But I need this… This is all I have.” The girl pleaded, holding up a dollar. “You can’t afford it.” He said coldly, looking at me and rolling his eyes. I quickly stepped up towards the girl and saw what was on the counter. It was a twelve pack box of chocolate chip granola bars. I pulled my purse out of my pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill. I slammed it down on the counter. “Yes she can.” I growled, staring at the man.

The girl looked up at me surprised, tears glistening in her eyes. I smiled down at her gently and then glared back up at the man. The man rolled his eyes and took the bill. He scanned the box and then opened the register, rummaging around for coins. He held his hand out to give me the change but I shook my head.

“Give it to her.” He grunted and dropped the change in front of the girl. She quickly scooped it into her hands and then shoved it into her pocket. I set my basket on the counter and paid for everything I had gotten. I held the grocery bag in my hand and began to walk towards the door.

I felt a tug on my sleeve and I turned to see the little girl holding onto my sweater. “Thank you...” She mumbled, avoiding eye contact. I smiled brightly and bent down to her level. “Of course, you seemed like you needed it.” She smiled slightly and finally looked me in the eyes. Her eyes were a soft brown color and although she was smiling, I could see a hint of sadness in her eyes.

I stood up quickly and looked around. “Where are your parents?” I asked nervously and she stared down at the ground. “They are out of town… I’m staying with my older brother for the week.” She began to walk away from me and I held onto her shoulder anxiously. “Are you sure you’re okay? Do you need me to walk you home?” She shook her head and smiled. “Thanks for the offer, but I’m okay.” I nodded and watched as she left the store.

* * *

 

I watched as monsters began to pour out of Mt. Ebott. Police had blocked off the area in case of hate from humans, and there was a lot of it. I wasn’t wearing my hoodie today, with monsters finally on the surface, I could actually blend in with the crowd now. Monsters had only been released from the surface about an hour ago, and I had rushed to the scene in hopes of seeing a few past friends.

I had been waiting here at the scene for at least half an hour and so far I haven’t seen anyone I recognized. I walked up the hill and looked at the police cars that had created a circle around the mountain. I looked over towards one of the police that was leaning against his car. “Can I go in?” I asked, pointing towards the large hole in the mountain.

He glanced at my cat ears and then furrowed his eyebrows. “Didn’t you just come out of that mountain?” He growled coldly and I folded my arms. “I want back in.” I lied and he shrugged. “Go.” I climbed over the car and began to push through the crowd of monsters.

All of the monsters were practically running from the mountain, but I was walking towards it. The closer I got to the mountain, the less monsters I saw. I smiled as I saw the face I was looking for. Sans’ grin grew as he saw me and I ran over to him and Papyrus. The amount of monsters coming out of the mountain began to thin until I could see a third person standing next to Sans and Papyrus.

A girl in a blue sweater with two purple stripes stood next to Sans, clinging onto his arm. It took me a second to recognize her face, but as I got closer I realized she was the little girl I had helped at the corner store. The girl smiled at me and waved, letting go of Sans. She rushed over to me and stood in front of me with a grin. “Do you remember me?”

I nodded and smiled. “Yeah, I remember you.” The girl’s mouth dropped and she pointed at my cat ears. “You’re a monster?” She practically yelled and I shrugged. “Half monster half human.” Sans and Papyrus stood next to the girl and I marveled at how tall Papyrus was. “HELLO FRIEND!” Papyrus waved, pulling me into a hug.

I patted Papyrus on the back lightly. Papyrus put me down and I gasped for air. “Papyrus, be careful. Not everyone can handle your _bone_ crushing hugs.” Sans nudged Papyrus with his elbow gently. I started to break out into laughter as Papyrus groaned. The girl looked up at me and smiled. “I never caught your name.” I giggled slightly and watched Papyrus’ expression. “I didn’t throw it.” I winked at Papyrus who shook his head disapprovingly.

Sans smiled even wider than I thought possible. “I’ve taught her well.” Sans pulled me into a lazy hug and I smiled, hugging him back happily. I turned to the girl and smiled. “My name’s Melody. What’s yours?” She smiled and held her hand out. “Frisk.”


	7. Settling In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to everyone who liked first person, but I'm switching the POV. It's easier for me to write in third person, and the story might be a lot better this way. I'm also sorry that this chapter is short, the next few chapters will be about this short. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

**Third Person**

Frisk's name had seemed familiar, as if Melody had heard it once before. "That's a beautiful name." Melody smiled and turned to look at the circle of police cars around the scene. "Where do we go?" Sans nudged Melody's shoulder and stepped forward a bit, dragging Frisk along. Melody watched as monsters climbed into police cars and delivery trucks. "I don't know, but it looks like they are offering rides somewhere. They all seem to be going to the same place." Sans grimaced, gripping onto Papyrus' arm protectively. 

The cars and trucks followed each other down a road that seemed to be leading towards human civilization. "They're leading the monsters towards the city?" Sans mumbled, squinting his sockets to see the vehicles better. "I'm not sure, no one seemed to happy about the arrival of monsters this morning." Sans began walking slowly and Melody followed behind nervously, the emptiness of Sans' sockets making her anxious. "Sans, are you alright?" Melody placed a hand on Sans' shoulder but quickly pulled it away as Sans shook her off. "I'm fine." 

"DON'T WORRY MELODY! HE CAN BE LIKE THIS SOMETIMES." Melody smiled to herself at Papyrus' innocence, but her expression quickly changed to one of worry as Sans began to walk faster and she struggled to keep up. Melody grabbed onto Frisk's hand as they pushed through a crowd of monsters hastily. The familiar pressure of teleportation surrounded her, and she found herself, along with Frisk, Papyrus and Sans, on the other side of the circle of police cars. "Would've taken to long to push through the crowd." Sans shrugged and began to walk towards a line of police cars and trucks along the forest.

Police stood in front of cars and trucks, some of them were leaning on them carelessly. Sans slowed his pace as they reached one of the cars, and a small hint of blue glowed in his left eye. The officer watched as they stood by the car and Frisk waved to the man. "Hello officer!" The man glared at Frisk and scoffed. "If you plan on going anywhere, you should get inside." He climbed into the car and watched his mirror, waiting for the four of them to get in the car as well. Papyrus stepped in first, bending his head low so that he could fit. 

Sans pushed Frisk into the middle and the officer shook his head. "Why don't you let her sit up here? You will crush her back there." Frisk buckled her seat belt and shook her head. "I'm too small to sit up there. Your an officer, you should know that." Frisk wagged a finger at the officer who ignored her, rolling his eyes. Sans sat next to Frisk, who hugged him happily. Melody cautiously sat in the passenger seat up front, eyeing the officer from her peripheral vision. The car started with a jolt and shook a little before starting to drive. Frisk and Sans talked to each other quietly in the back, and Melody could hear Frisk giggling non-stop. Melody never stopped looking at the officer the whole time, and she never stopped thinking about the pistol in his pocket.

 

 Melody quickly stepped out of the car, not wanting to spend another second in it. It smelled of old coffee and something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Melody shivered, starting to feel the freezing air of winter. She had left her sweater at home that morning, rushing out the door to see everyone. She had left the house in a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans that absorbed the cold rather than block it out. Melody curled her tail around her waist and began walking along the icy path. On each side of the path were numerous houses that seemed to be abandoned, a few of them had been boarded up. The paint was peeling off of some of the houses, others looked like they had just received a fresh coat.

"It looks like this used to be a neighborhood." Melody mumbled to herself as she stared around, disgusted at the condition of the houses. There were about a hundred houses and barely ten already had monsters moving in. The police officer slammed his door closed, making Melody jump. The officer walked ahead on the path, one hand gripping his pistol. Melody eyed the pistol nervously as she, Sans, Papyrus and Frisk followed the officer who began walking to a particularly ugly house.

The house looked as if it had been through hell and back. The faded green paint was chipping off, and the door was barely attached to its hinges. “They are going to live _here?”_ Melody asked, running a hand across the splintery wood on the door. “It’s better than nothing.” The officer pushed the door open and pointed inside.

            All of them stepped inside the house, glaring around at the disgusting surroundings. The floor was littered in what seemed to be mouse droppings, and the place smelled like something had died inside it. Light filtered into the dark room from a covered window in the back. Frisk pulled the curtain open and then screamed.

            “What’s wrong?” Melody ran over to Frisk, looking at the window fearfully. Frisk pointed to the corner of the window, shivering uncontrollably. In the corner of the window was a spider web, and in the center was a spider the size of a dime. Frisk hugged Sans tightly and buried her face in his jacket.

            The spider and its web was surrounded by a blue aura before disappearing completely. Melody jumped at the sound of the door slamming behind them, and she turned around to see that the officer had left to go back to his car. “Frisk, it’s okay. It’s gone now.” Sans turned Frisk around so that she could see the window. Frisk sighed in relief, glancing over at Melody.

            Frisk’s eyes weren’t their usual color, they looked crimson, but only for a second. Frisk blinked and her eyes went back to their original color. “Are you...?” Melody mumbled, and Frisk started to look around nervously, hugging her arms close to her chest. “Frisk, are you a monster?” Melody asked, pointing to Frisk’s eyes and Frisk shook her head vigorously.

            From what Melody had seen of Frisk earlier, Frisk seemed to be a very loquacious person. Melody wondered why she had suddenly stopped talking. “Then what about your eyes?” Sans looked at Melody sideways, a blue glow illuminating his left eye. Frisk didn’t respond, she merely looked away and started walking towards one of the other rooms. Melody’s ears flattened in confusion as she watched Frisk walk away.


	8. The Escort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melody tries to help Frisk overcome a fear, but this is something that can't be fixed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another chapter! I will probably post another chapter by the end of today. Hope you like it!

Melody stared at the ceiling blankly as thoughts swarmed her mind. She knew that Frisk wasn't a very common name in the area she lived in. In fact Melody had never heard it before until she heard it on the news and then met Frisk herself. Melody had returned home to her apartment right after Frisk had ignored her question. She had spent the last few hours thinking about Frisk. Muffin vibrated on Melody's stomach as he purred quietly. The room was all but quiet, preventing Melody from concentration. The hum of the refrigerator could be heard from the kitchen, and the low sound of the news sounded louder than it was. 

Muffin yowled as he tumbled over onto Melody's legs as she sat up straight. "Sorry Muffin!" Muffin hissed quietly and jumped down from the couch, hiding under it angrily. Melody rolled her eyes and raised the volume on the television, watching as they begin to speak about Frisk who had been missing for almost a week. "Frisk, who is now ten years old, has been found in the monster community. Officer Jake reported that he had escorted a group of three monsters and a young girl to the monster community. Immediately after he showed the monsters to their new home, he immediately headed the station." 

"That's why he left in such a rush." Melody mumbled, her arms crossed across her chest angrily. "Police headed to the scene, immediately and found that Frisk had become attached to a pair of monsters, each skeletons." The news reporter shuffled his papers, grimacing at the thought of monsters. "Officer Jake is currently at the scene, helping to escort Frisk. This is currently live from the scene."

A video appeared on the screen, and it showed Frisk clinging onto Sans as Officer Jake tried to pull her off of him. "No!" She screamed, holding her arms tight around Sans. She became surrounded in a blue aura and she floated away from Sans with ease. "You have a family to get back to." Sans looked away, staring at the floor while Frisk started to flail around as Officer Jake pulled her away. Her eyes were red, as Melody had seen before, and her voice sounded slightly different, but not by much. "I can’t go back! You can’t make me! You'll pay for this trash bag!" She screamed, trying to run towards Sans.

Sans' eyes widened at the word and his left eye flickered blue for a second before he turned and walked away. Tears began to stream down Frisk’s face as she continued to scream at Sans and the officer. The video ended and returned back to the reporter. Melody shut off the TV and winced as she teleported to the monster community. She had never teleported that far in her life, and that one teleport used most of her power.

Melody watched as a police officer pushed Frisk towards a police car. Seeing this as opportunity, Melody quickly shapeshifted into her animal form, a small brown cat. She darted towards the car and jumped into the back seat of the car. She rolled under the seats and waited as Frisk was pushed into the car. The officer slammed the door and Frisk banged on the windows.

Melody rolled out from under the seats and jumped onto the seat, turning into her regular human-like form. “Frisk, it’s me.” The tears on Frisk’s face stopped as she pulled Melody into a bone crushing hug. “It’s okay. I’m gonna stay here okay?” She nodded and then pulled her knees into her chest.

“My family isn’t very nice. I don’t want to go back there. I can’t even really call them family anymore.” Melody pulled Frisk into a gentle hug. “Then I’ll come along with you and help you out.” Frisk nodded and leaned into Melody. “I gotta change into my cat form or else the cops will get me.” Melody shifted into her cat form again and laid on Frisk’s lap, purring quietly.

Frisk pet Melody’s back, smiling at the softness of her fur. “What’s that?” The officer pointed to Melody as he climbed into the car. “Is that a cat?” Melody stopped purring and stopped moving altogether, trying to look as if she were only a toy. “Yes, but she’s not real. It’s only a stuffed animal.” Frisk smiled childishly and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

“I call her Melody, what do you think, do you like her?” The officer scoffed and turned to the wheel. “I think you’re too old for toys kid.” The officer closed the window between the back and front seats. “He’s gone.” Melody breathed out heavily, having held in all that air for a long time.

Melody rolled onto her back and stretched out, yawning as she did so. She rolled back onto her stomach and she curled up in Frisk’s lap. Melody knew it was only the afternoon, but she just felt tired for some reason. Frisk continued to pet Melody, making her grow even more tired. Melody yawned again and wrapped her tail around her body. Her breathing began to slow as she drifted away into sleep.

* * *

Melody yowled, her eyes shooting open as numerous sounds surrounded her. Sirens ringed in her ears and people yelled from all around her. Frisk was cradling Melody with both her arms as she tried to avoid the reporters that were following her. Police pushed them away as Frisk walked with Melody towards a large house.

A family waited outside the house of three waited outside the house, a mother, a father and a boy that seemed to be about Melody’s age. The mother began to run towards Frisk, arms open wide. Frisk merely dodged her, and Melody was surprised at how well she had avoided her.

Frisk’s expression was blank, but Melody could feel her shaking. The mother blinked a bit and looked back, a look of anger spreading across her face. “Get inside.” She growled in Frisk’s ear so that no one could hear her. Frisk began to walk even slower, holding Melody tight to her chest.


	9. Flooding Memories

The mother slammed the door shut as Frisk and the rest of her family walked in. Once the door was closed, the family dropped their smiles and stared at Frisk. “What’s that?” The younger boy pointed at Melody. “It’s a cat. She was outside all alone, and so I brought her with me.” Melody purred to help with the lie, and the father looked disgusted at the brown cat in Frisk’s arms. “Why would you take something like that?” He growled, folding his arms. Frisk pouted and began to pet Melody.

“What do you mean? There is nothing wrong with her. Her fur is soft, her eyes shine light blue in the dark and her paws are super squishy.” Melody purred louder, understanding this as a genuine compliment. Even as she grew older, Melody had always looked like a kitten. “Well, for a cat she is pretty,” The mother poked Melody’s nose, making her sneeze.

“But it’s still just a cat.” She mumbled, stepping back a bit. “Leave it outside.” Frisk’s mouth dropped and she shook her head. “I can’t! I love her!” Frisk rubbed her face against Melody’s cheek and both of her parents glared knives at her. “You heard your mother. We don’t want that thing in here.” Frisk’s father pushed Frisk outside of the house. “Don’t come back in until she’s gone.” He slammed the door, making Frisk flinch. 

Frisk began walking around the perimeter of the house until she reached a window that had no glass, it was merely an empty hole in the wall. She gently placed Melody through the window and dropped her. Melody fell onto the bed right in front of the window. Frisk climbed through the window and sat on the bed next to Melody, who was now in her humanoid form."So, your parents don't like cats?" Melody giggled and looked at Frisk, who had her back turned to Melody. "Frisk...?" Melody peered around Frisk to see what she was looking at.

In front of Frisk were two floating and somewhat transparent black and yellow buttons that made memories flood back to Melody. Frisk's hand hovered over the button that said "Reset."  Melody looked at the button that said "Continue." Melody's eyes turned grey and she looked up at Frisk. "Frisk... No." Frisk turned to Melody, surprised she even knew what the buttons were. 

 

The second thing Frisk noticed were the color of Melody's eyes as they began to fade from grey to white. "M-Melody! Don't pass out on me!" Frisk held onto Melody's shoulder, shaking her viciously. It was Melody's turn to be surprised, she had never told anyone in her life that her eye color indicated emotions and health stability.

 

"How did you know...?" Melody's speech became slow until. It completely stopped as she lost grip on consciousness. The last thing Melody saw was the "Reset" button glowing bright behind Frisk.

* * *

Melody opened one eye cautiously, beginning to look around. She was in Snowdin, but everything looked duller. The shop lights were off, and there was no one there. Melody shivered as she began to recall something like this. "I'm in a memory of a previous timeline." She mumbled, shoving her hands into her jean pockets and walking down the snowy path. "The one where I committed Genocide." A tear streaked down Melody's cheek as she remembered the horrid timeline. No one had really made her do it, she just got tired of constant pacifism with nothing to look forward to in the end. Melody's soul was half monster, half human.

The human side of her soul of Patience, but only souls of Determination can "reset." The only reason Melody could is because the surface had figured out Determination injections faster and better than monsters did.Her parents had hired a professional scientist to inject Melody with Determination when she was one year old. She had gotten three small injections of it over a period of three weeks. She had never used it until she had turned fifteen, when she realized that everything had gone wrong for her. She had only reset to when she fell into the underground, after her parents' death, not wanting to be reminded of what she did to them.

She abused her power of resetting, and she promised to herself that she wouldn't do it ever again unless she really had too. Melody listened to the quiet water as she walked into Waterfall. She marveled at the glowing Echo Flowers that surrounded her in small patches. She usually loved Echo Flowers, but never during a genocide run, because all they did was bring guilt. 

 Sobbing began to ring out ahead and Melody began to run towards it. Right in front of an Echo Flower, a young girl was kneeling on the ground, her head in her hands. “Please come back.” She repeated it over and over and Melody began to recognize the sound of her own voice many years ago. "I'm scared!" An Echo Flower yelled. "They say she's one of us," Another whispered. "Traitor." The flower’s voices got louder, torturing the younger Melody kneeling before them.

“I’m not ready to die!” One of them screamed out in an agonizing tone of fear. Then all of the flowers went silent and there was the choked whisper of Melody’s voice from beyond the flowers. “I’m sorry.”

The world swirled before Melody, a bright light beginning to block her view. She covered her eyes as the younger Melody dissolved into a pile of dust. The light stayed bright for a few seconds, and then faded. Melody pulled her hands away from her face and her heart skipped a beat as she saw her new surroundings.  
She had reappeared in the judgement hall. Light filtered in through the side, casting a shadow over her. Sans stood at the end of the hall, his left eye blazing a bright blue. Melody shivered as something cold materialized in her hand, and she stared down at a shining silver knife. “No!” She screamed, throwing it on the floor.

 

Sans had no reaction to her outburst. Melody was surrounded by a blue aura and slammed into a wall harshly. She screamed and held her hands over her head as tears poured from her eyes, emotions swirling in circles around her brain. The light from the windows faded and the judgement hall went silent, except for the quiet sound of Sans’ voice. “It’s all your fault.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're stuck waiting for the next chapter, why don't you read EvergreenEmerald and SapphireWolf1122's books? They are amazing and I think they need more attention!
> 
> This book is not going to be continued any further, as multiple plot holes were found and the main characters lacked important information pertaining to the story. Thank you for understanding.


End file.
